


Creepy Carrie

by Sk8rboiisiconic



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demonic Possession, Gen, Gore, Halloween, Horror, Other, Phase Four (Gorillaz), Phase Six (Gorillaz), Possession, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sk8rboiisiconic/pseuds/Sk8rboiisiconic
Summary: 2D has been acting strange recently...
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals & Noodle, Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot, No Romantic Relationship(s), Noodle/Stuart "2D" Pot, Russel Hobbs/Murdoc Niccals, Russel Hobbs/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Creepy Carrie

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! Here is a little horror thing I did for Halloween and becos I LOVE horror so I hope this spooks ya a bit and u like it
> 
> Ps. U should listen to sum horror music when reading this!! Adds atmosphere :)
> 
> PPs. no there is no relationships In this that is just for tags sorry :(

They had all just finished eating dinner at the table, now Russel stood at the old sink, cleaning up the plates, arching his back as he washed the smelly plates into the cold water, freezing his hands while he did.

Noodle was pulling the trash out of the metal can, having to pick up old food that had fell out of the overflowing pile as she tied the plastic bag. She smiled and went to the back door, dumping the bag into the nasty wheelie bin. 

While they did this, Murdoc was hunched over in the fridge getting a beer, grumbling to himself. 

As for 2D, he had gone off to wherever, probably his messy room. But he wasn't exactly sneaky, a clumsy mess of limbs usually. But recently, he was just disappearing, vanishing out of the blue and then suddenly reappearing. Recently he seemed to do this every time they all were together, waiting for them all to separate and then wandering away.. 

This time Noodle found him when he reappeared. She huffed to herself as she opening the back door again, she fell to the floor as she ran into 2D. Noodle's world was disoriented as she got back onto her feet, she smiled as she noticed it was just 2D. "Ow! Fuck, sorry, Toochie" she said apologizing. 

She sighed and then looked to 2D, his pale skin seemed off, he stared at the peeling wallpaper with a blank expression. And his black hole eyes were not the same, they were a glossy white colour, a very clear reflection of the ivory wall 

"Toochie?" He said nothing. "Are you alright?" She asked again, her voice wobbling more than she had expected. She shook it off and looked around the house, she flipped on one of the light switches, only for it to turn on before snapping and turning off again. 

"Hey, uh, Russel, I think something is wrong with 'D" She called, her voice echoing more than it should in most houses. She breathed threw her mouth and she heard Murdoc snicker. "Somefin' is always wrong with him, he probably just took too many pills again!" He replied, laughing at the idea of 2D in pain of some sort. 

She ignored him, and waved her hand in front of 2D's boney face, getting no reaction at all, she was worried now and felt her stomachs twisting. "2Deeeeeee, are you there?" She was freaking out but kept her cool, and called for Murdoc and Russel again. 

Eventually they came, their footsteps arriving to her before they actually did, their bare feet tapping against the floorboards. "What?" Russel asked and Noodle pointed at the still 2D. 

"Look, at his eyes, they're-" "White" Russel mumbled, looking at 2D. 

Murdoc huffer, smashing his cigarette into the floor, crushing it with his foot and rolling his mismatched eyes, he smacked 2D's arm, "Faceache!" He barked out, but 2D did react. He didn't startle, shiver and back away like he always did, he just stood there, motionless like a tree. 

"What the bloody hell is wrong with him!?" Murdoc said, actually seeming panicked for once. None of them liked that, if Murdoc seemed panicked, there was certainly something to fear. Noodle looked to Russel, who seemed to be thinking hard, pressing his finger to his chin. "I'm not sure"

"It could be drug related-'D's not exactly the cleanest" Noodle frowned, that could be...2D had overdosed many times since she knew him...but his eyes "Why are his eyes white? I've never ever seen them like this!" She said, voice shrill. Russel huffed "Okay, we'll wait the night and if nothing happens-well, we'll go from there, okay?" He looked to Noodle, she bit at her lip and stared at 2D then to the floor, hesitantly nodding.

"Okay, 'D, hold on" Russel said, sighing as he looked to his paralyzed friend, putting his hand onparalyzed shoulder and patting it softly.

Noodle's jumped and felt as though her back had broken as 2D suddenly came to life, jumping back and falling over his own legs. He closed his eyes tightly, putting his big hands over his ears. 

"2D!?" "Toochie!" Russel and Murdoc took a few steps forwards on the creaking floor, while Noodle ran to 2S's side "Toochie! Are you okay?" She asked, panicking. 2D opened his eyes slightly, his eyes were black again. 

"2D…?" She asked, causing him to close his dark eyes and put his skinny arms over his ears again. "Do you have a headache?!" She asked. 

2D grumbled but didn't respond, slowly he he took his hands off his ears and sat up a bit opening his eyes again, they were white with horrible bags under them, like his eyes were sunken into his skull and were rotting. 

Noodle's heart started racing, pounding against her lungs as 2D sat up, turning his head to her. He opened his big mouth and gave a smile, his teeth were a lot sharper then she remembered. Noodle scrambled up, and rushed into Russel. "2D…?" She croaked. 

His smile seemed so familiar, though she had seen it a million times but something was wrong behind it, something seemed crazed. 

The two of them were shaking, Murdoc, however, was not phased. "What the hell!?" He said, storming towards 2D, 2D was just standing up when Murdoc's first came at him. 

Before Noodle and Russel could say anything Murdoc smacked 2D, he grabbed at his stomach, smile still spread. He looked to Murdoc, and before anyone could process what was happening, 2D's mouth slit open at it's sides, curling up his face while his blood spilled out of the torn up flesh. Sharp teeth were growing out, sticking out, some crooked and some like needles, shining too. He sunk his fangs into Murdoc's arms, Murdoc himself was too dazed to moved. 

But Murdoc screamed then his fight or flight response kicked in and he attacked 2D back. 2D's back snapping as he got the floor, his head slamming into the ground. 2D's smiled and grabbed at Murdoc's thin neck, squeezing at it like killing a bug. 

Murdoc started choke getting a few kicks in before 2D rolled over and soon Murdoc wa as being pushed into the floor. Feeling his skull and spines being crushed, Murdoc looked up at 2D. 

A crazed look on his face, and the position felt like the dentist's chair. 2D towering over him, shadows all over his face, white eyes staring at him like some sort of monster. 

Murdoc kicked and kicked, feeling sharp teeth puncture his skin, stabbing into his arms with blood following the teeth up as they excited his skin. 

Murdoc smiled as he got an arm free, punching 2D's face as Russel and Noodle peered over them. Murdoc watched as Russel grabbed 2D's skinny waist, Noodle kicking at his legs that were curled around Murdoc's. 

As soon as Murdoc was up, 2D had knocked over Russel, pouncing on him and hitting at his flesh, a horrible smile on his face as he did. He dug his fingernails into Russel's arms while he bit at his stomach. 

Noodle screamed and threw herself at 2D, she screamed as they rolled over to the floor past Russel, she grabbed his arms before he could react. Pinning him on his back she yelled at Murdoc to get tape. 

Murdoc ran over with duct tape, Noodle bit her tongue and arched over 2D as she watched Murdoc tape his thin wrists together. 2D screamed as Murdoc taped his ankles, trying to kick him and roll away hysterically.

The three of them breathed heavily, grabbing at their knees, their breaths warm yet chilling as they stared over their crazed bandmate. 2D's horrifying smile was still plastered onto his thin face while he rolled around the floor, making noises somewhere between screams and laughs as he desperately tried to break free.

"What the hell do we do now?"Murdoc coughed out, voice hoarse and broken "I-I don't know what to do" Russel managed to get out, Noodle shook her head. "We could call an exorcist" Russel pointed out, Noodle nodded "We should try that" 

As Murdoc picked up the old grey phone, Noodle and Russel kept watch over 2D. He never let up however, rolling around on his skinny body and scream-laughing, his screams sent chills over all their arms, loud and high pitched like his voice but it was not him. 

Noodle wondered how she would ever recover as 2D stopped moving, body going limp. Noodl sighed "I guess he's giving out…?" She said, but Russel didn't seem to agree, "No, be on your feet" she wondered how many times he had to deal with things like this.

2D contorted his body, bringing his hanky arms near his face as he tried to break the tape on his legs. 2D who was facing away, turned his head to them, a smile wide, almost happy looking. He smiled and sunk his teeth into his own arms, he tore at his own skin, blood spilling everywhere. Noodle screamed and jumped off the rusty couch to him. 

"No, no no no no! Don't kill him!" she screamed out and pulled his head back, pinning it to the floorboards as he laughed like a maniac.

"Russel! Get something, please!" She begged as she kept his head down. Russel nodded and ran to the kitchen, coming back with roughly torn paper towels.

He pressed it into 2D's thin skin and instantly the paper towel with red, it climbing it's way three the paper towel and spreading the blood everywhere.

Noodle could only watch and Russel got up again, leaving the silence before coming back with the whole roll, sitting onto the dusty floor and stared worryingly at 2D. "C'mon 'D, you gotta hang in there" he murmured, voice something of a whisper. 

Noodle smiled to herself as they got the blood to stop, but the state of his boney shoulder was far worse of a sight. Hundreds, millions, billions, trillions of black holes in his arms, almost looking like tubes, they were filled to the brim with blood, some still oozing out. 

She stared st 2D, heart pounding in her ribs and she stared at her bandmate. "2D?" She whispered out, knowing she would not get a response from the person she needed. 

Noodle stared at her older brother, his eyes went wide. They all stared as his white eyes shut and rolled into his head, soon he started making gagging noises.

Noodle and Russel rushed away while 2D gagged, suddenly 2D's mouth opened wide again, nothing happening for a moment before blood squirted out, coming out as though someone was inside his throat and popped a bag, leaving blood spewing.

Going everywhere, thick and inky blood came out of his huge smile. And when it was gone, 2D fell back.

Noodle thought her eyes would pop out of their skulls from being so wide. They could only watch I'll 2D started struggling in the tape, but like it was before, not animalistic, human. 

And his fangs turned into skin, sewing itself to the other half, and then, just gone, his teeth were gone, his mouth looked like his normal one, but now there was random blood on his cheeks. 

"2D?" Noodle asked, running to his side, 2D looked to her, his eyes were black now. He blinked and looked around, confused.


End file.
